


Fylgir

by Otta Vinterskugge (Otta_Vinterskugge)



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, M/M, Non-Chronological, Post-Canon, Psychological Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otta_Vinterskugge/pseuds/Otta%20Vinterskugge
Summary: Если кто-нибудь найдет мертвого человека, который замерз в пути под открытым небом, то надобно о нем как-то позаботиться или же прикрыть чем-нибудь его лицо. Иначе он последует за нашедшим его человеком.
Relationships: Ulfric Stormcloak/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Fylgir

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Орёл и медведь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913036) by [Otta Vinterskugge (Otta_Vinterskugge)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otta_Vinterskugge/pseuds/Otta%20Vinterskugge). 



> Вольная трактовка исландской приметы, вписанная в мир Древних Свитков.

Топор заточен. Лезвие сверкнуло в дрожавшем свете свечей. В ложбинках нордского узора-вязи чернота — засохшая кровь. Топорище отполировано до блеска державшими его ладонями.

Ульфрик Буревестник оторвал взгляд от оружия, когда его отвлёк Галмар Каменный Кулак:

— Не рано ли?

Нет. Наоборот: потом будет поздно. Потом Драконорождённый отоспится, отъестся в стенах Маркарта. Пока он ослаблен битвой, нужно действовать.

К тому же Галмар, каким бы верным ни был, знал не всё. Об одной мелочи, не имевшей значения, Ульфрик не рассказывал: на то она и мелочь, что на ней заострять внимание — глупо.

_Здесь, в Истмарке, легко замёрзнуть._

_Насмерть._

_Немало путешественников постигла эта незавидная участь — погибнуть не в бою, а от мороза._

_Особенно тех, кто не дитя Скайрима, а…_

— Нет, не рано! — Ульфрик отпил. Крепкое пойло обожгло горло, но тут же разлилось по телу приятным теплом. — Маркарт будет нашим, чего бы это мне ни стоило. — Он усмехнулся. — Знаешь, что нам на руку? — Галмар сжал — явно недоволен — губы и потеребил густую, с редкими седыми волосками бороду. — Имперских псов там нет. Изгои не подпускают и их к себе.

_В Пределе изгои разгуливают полуголыми. В Истмарке — мёрзнут. Довакин на Высокий Хротгар явился закутанным в меховой плащ._

_И встретившийся на пути Ульфрика Буревестника много лет назад ричмен явно утеплялся._

Галмар долго опустошал большую кружку. Эль стёк с уголка рта и затерялся в бороде. Он стёр каплю тылом ладони.

— Как по мне, ты порешь горячку, Ульфрик. Может, ублюдок и ослаб после победы над Алдуином, однако не забывай: он зорок, как орёл. Не зря он тебе напомнил эту птицу, помнишь?

Не зря, верно.

_Орла напомнил и найденный много лет назад на пути в Виндхельм труп. Крючковатый нос, заиндевевшие ресницы и русая не то с проседью, не то казавшаяся такой из-за наледи борода, глубоко посаженные, безжизненно глядевшие в небо глаза. Орёл — да и только. Птица, камнем упавшая с небес. Иного объяснения, как изгоя занесло в эти края, не нашлось._

_Ричмен был одержим жаждой мести, поэтому одурел и поджидал Ульфрика на пути?_

_Может, и так._

_Но не дождался._

— Помню, Галмар, помню, — вздохнул Ульфрик.

_«Если найдёшь замёрзшего насмерть человека, прикрой лицо», — поучала мать. Она не закончила: укололась иглой, которой вышивала сыновнюю рубашку, и сунула палец в рот._

_Но Ульфрик выучил много раз повторявшуюся примету и знал продолжение._

_…иначе он последует за нашедшим его человеком._

Позднее ему казалось: примета — глупости, сочинённые суеверными. Мёртвый изгой не последовал за ним…

Или всё дело в том, что тот — враг? Ведь не просто явился в Истмарк много лет назад, а с какой-то целью. Искал отмщения — как пить дать.

_И продолжил искать — во снах, которым Ульфрик значения не придал. Снег падал на татуированное замёрзшее лицо? Пусть: взгляд-то неживой! Возможно, такие «кошмары» напугали бы отрока, но не того, кто узнал, что такое Великая война, плен и тюремные стены. И пытки — куда же без них?_

_Пока мёртвый не поднялся драугром, бояться его не стоило._

— Вот видишь? — вырвал Галмар из раздумий. — Всё понимаешь, но торопишься. Будто кончить хочешь, как юнец во время первого раза. Да, не терпится получить удовольствие, но легко прослыть плохим — любовником или…

Галмар — не Галмар, если не приведёт странный пример.

Но и он посмеётся над кошмарами, посоветует не забивать ерундой голову. Ульфрик выбросил бы воспоминания из головы, да сны, как он ощущал, когда уходил прочь от мёртвого ричмена, мёртвый взгляд на собственной спине, не давали покоя.

Он старался не оборачиваться, да во сне не владел телом и замирал, не в силах оторвать взгляд от застрявших в ноздрях льдинок, от татуировок, от потяжелевших орлиных перьев, украшавших заиндевевшие косы.

_Мёртвый ричмен провожал его до Виндхельма…_

— Ты прав! — Ульфрик отложил топор в сторону.

…сны — это сны, не более.

Ульфрик больше их не видит. Но и тому не рад: когда прошла ночь без сновидений, когда мёртвый ричмен перестал следовать за ним в кошмарах, почувствовал неладное.

Что, если изгой предстанет перед ним наяву?

Не то чтобы эта мысль ела поедом, но иногда проскальзывала.

_И он явился. Бороду бородой не назвать, скорее щетиной: зарос, пока люди Ульфрика тащили его в Виндхельм. Рисунок на лице другой. И взгляд живой, острый, как у орла. Только им и носом и похож на найденный некогда труп, а ещё — украшенными орлиными перьями косичками._

_— Попался. Что с ним делать, ярл?_

_Треклятый дикарь сломлен, но взгляд победный. Ульфрик не разглядел через закрывавшую рот повязку, но почувствовал ухмылку._

_О «треклятом дикаре» он знал — ещё до того, как выяснилось, что тот — Довакин. Побег Маданаха из Сидны — слишком громкие вести, чтобы их не услышать._

_«Совпадение?!» — одолевала мысль, когда Ульфрик получил портрет, изображённый шпионом — прекрасным художником, засланным им в Маркарт._

_Не совпадение, укорил он себя. Все изгои похожи со своей одержимостью убивать._

_…только почему же позднее во снах начал преследовать не тот немолодой неживой ричмен, а этот, Довакин с орлиным взором?_

Вот что значит — «последует за нашедшим его человеком». Не в буквальном смысле, а именно так: сведёт с ума, лишит рассудка, вынудит «пороть горячку», как выразился Галмар Каменный Кулак.

_…и ведь ничего не сделать, потому что драконы выжигали деревни и отряды воинов. Братьев Бури и так слишком мало._

_Довакин — оружие._

_Неуправляемое, увы…_

_Хоть кричи от отчаяния, когда верные люди доложили:_

_— Сам видел, как он пожрал душу дракона. Это…_

_Ульфрику было плевать, что ощутил его подчинённый, поэтому он попросил оставить его с Довакином в тюрьме. Даже не так: с лишённым одежды изгоем, в чьём татуированном, украшенном шрамами телом — сила, чьи мышцы бугрились, когда тот пытался освободиться от пут._

_Поговорить — первая мысль, а для этого — сделать так, чтобы Довакин не смог Кричать._

— Вот и славно! — Галмар хлопнул широченной ладонью по плечу. Воистину: Каменный Кулак. Даже Ульфрик, крепкий норд, ощутил боль. — Скайрим будет свободен, Ульфрик. Если всё обдумывать, а не действовать сгоряча.

_Смех прозвучал хрипло, будто ублюдок знал, что Ульфрик во снах хватал мёртвого изгоя за горло, душил, ломал позвонки и кричал — от безысходности, — чтобы не смел к нему больше никогда приближаться._

_Но в этом случае шею, как курёнку, не свернуть. Довакин нужен истерзанному Скайриму, Обливион побери! Самому Ульфрику, в конце концов нужен. Нужен он, сильный воин, чья мощь не оставляла сомнений, несмотря на жалкое положение, вспухшие губы и багровую полосу на шее._

_Несмотря на то, что Ульфрик просто-напросто его поимел, сгоряча, от отчаяния. Потому что крепкие тела ему нравились._

_Потому что хотелось выплеснуть накопившуюся годами ненависть._

_Поэтому удовольствия он не получил, когда кончил… Только отчаяние накатило сильнее, что Довакин-изгой будет преследовать его. Уже преследует — тем, что не выглядел жалко, даже опутанный верёвками, с истерзанным задом, из которого вытекало смешанное с кровью семя._

Ульфрик взял бутыль и сделал несколько глотков.

Скайрим станет свободным.

Ульфрик верил — как в это, так и в то, что, наперекор примете, одолеет изгоев: мёртвого, судя по сходству, родственника, вероятно, отца Довакина, и живого — и вынудит прекратить его преследовать.

— За Скайрим! — Он чокнулся с Галмаром и отпил.

После смял в руке платок, которым однажды укроет лицо поверженного им Драконорождённого.


End file.
